1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a beach erosion control structure capable of preventing normally occurring erosion at the base of a sand cliff or dune. More particularly, the present invention relates to a erosion toe scour protection system incorporating a sand-filled geotextile container structure positioned to dissipate wave action prior to impacting the toe area of the dune or cliff where erosion is intended to be prevented.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventional attempts to regulate and prohibit beach erosion usually involve installation of wood, steel or concrete walls, installation of a plurality of piles in close contact to form a wall, or the positioning of large rocks or boulders upon the surface to be protected forming what is known as a "hard" revetment. These types of structures have several disadvantages in that after a period of time the desired result is not obtained. Eventually, high seas and storm weather conditions will simply result in a test of whether the wall or rocks are capable of providing a sufficient resistive force to dissipate wave action. In fact, after a period of time, the storm forces usually prevail and the walls are disloged or the rocks are moved about on the beach surface interfering with recreational use and aesthetic appearances of the beach as well as failing to prevent erosion in a particular beach area. A particular disadvantage of a rigid wall is that after continual toe scour erosion, the sand upon which the wall rests and sand areas around the ends of the wall are removed such that the wall is effectively undermined and collapses upon the beach. A significant disadvantage of a hard revetment surface is that the the reflected wave action contributes to the loss of the recreational beach and the water is directed around the ends of the area of the hard revetment structure resulting in concentrated and acelerated erosion at the ends of these hard structures such that adjoining properties at each end of a hard revetment are likely to be seriously affected by the installation.